


The Swimming Suit Thief.

by ilovemyTobi



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Multi, Sherlock cosplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:58:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemyTobi/pseuds/ilovemyTobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone stole all of Haru's swimming suits. Looks like a job for Sherlock!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let The Chase Begin!

**Author's Note:**

> I think I wrote this while on drugs...like seriously.

 

Haru stared blankly at the empty drawer. Empty.

Where in the world was his swimsuit? The one he had just bought yesterday. He closed the drawer and then reopened it. Hoping that that would somehow make it magically appear. No no no. This wasn’t a big deal, he would just have to wear one of his other swimming suits. No big deal. Maybe he left them in the washer.

He opened his closet.

No swimming suits to be found.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO”

 

Nagisa glanced over at Haru and back to Makoto. “He’s pouting over something. I can tell.” he whispered.

Makoto nodded in agreement. “I should have asked him what was wrong this morning, but I just thought it was because he was tired.” Makoto stood up and walked over at Haru who wasn’t touching the fish he had brought for lunch. Haru was just glaring at it. Not hard though. That was too much work.

“Haru, what’s up with you today?” Makoto asked with concern. The club should be happy. Rei had just learned to swim because of Haru.

Haru looked up with a glum look on his face. “All my swimming suits are gone.” he said

Nagisa ran over to his two classmates. “Wait what???”

Makoto didn’t know what to say, “What do you mean they are gone??”

“What’s gone?!” Nagisa asked clutching at his face in confusion.

“This morning when I woke up they weren’t in my drawer or in my closet. And they were all there last night.” Haru explained.

“Do you think someone stole them?” Makoto asked shocked.

“Stole WHAAAAT?” Nagisa wailed.

“Why would anyone want to steal a bunch of swimming suits?” Makoto pondered rubbing his chin. This was not good. Haru needed his suits. Or he was sure he would end up skinny dipping at practice this evening. And Kou would have too much fun with that.

“Haru’s lost his swimming suits???” Nagisa finally realized. “I have to go tell Kou and Sensei!!” Nagisa ran into the school building, flailing his arms.

 

Haru and Makoto were equally confused and surprised once they got to the pool after school. Nagisa was dressed like Sherlock Holmes, with his little hat and little pipe. He had a little notebook in his hands. He was questioning Kou.

“So where were you on the morning of…” he trailed off…”this morning?” he asked.

“Uhm, at my house.” she frowned. “Nagisa what’s the meaning of all this??” she stamped her foot.

“Someone stole all of Haru’s swimsuits this morning.” Makoto explained.

Haru whimpered. “My babies.”

“And it is my job to find them!” Nagisa exclaimed. “Call me Sherlock!” he puffed his fake pipe.

Rei joined them panting, he was dressed...rather oddly too, he was in a suit. “I’m here Nagisa, I mean Sherlock. Watson, reporting for duty!”

“Cosplay?” Kou giggled, “I didn’t know you guys were into that.”

“This is a serious matter! We need to find Haru’s swimsuits before it’s too late!” Nagisa exclaimed. “I will look everywhere, everyone is a suspect.” he narrowed his eyes, “Even you Makoto.”

Makoto gaped at him, “It couldn’t have been me! I was in my bed sleeping this morning!”

“But where were you last night?” he said wiggling his eyebrows.

“Uh sleeping.”

“Liar!” Nagisa launched himself towards Maktoto

“Calm down Nagisa!” Rei restrained the kicking detective in his arms. “Makoto is part of the swim team, why would he want to steal the swimsuits?”

“Maybe he was jealous.” Nagisa stood up straight. “Or maybe Gou did it!” he turned back to her.

“I’m also part of the club,” she paused “Call me Kou!” she snapped.

“Maybe you just wanted to see Haru skinny dip!” he put his hand on his hip smirking, Nagisa scribbled something down in his notebook.

“What no!” she was blushing, “I swear!”

Haru rolled his eyes, “Nagisa, everyone here wants to see me skinny dip.”

Everyone nodded their heads, “Yeah sounds about right.” Makoto laughed.

“Why don’t we question people who aren’t in our own swim club.” Rei suggested.

“Maybe it was someone on the Samezuka swim team!” Nagisa exclaimed, “We have to investigate! Watson our next destination is Samezuka Academy!”

The two phony detectives ran off in a great pursuit. With justice on the forefront of their minds, and a mental picture of naked Haru on the backside of their minds.

“Do you really think they are going to actually find out who did this?” Kou asked the two remaining swimmers.

“It can’t hurt to try?” Makoto shrugged, “I guess we will just have to continue on with practice.”

“How Haru doesn’t have a swimsuit?” Kou asked.

“Doesn’t bother me!” Haru ripped off his clothes instantly, he ran over to the pool and executed the perfect cannon ball.

“Yes!” Kou and Makoto cheered at the same time. And everybody was happy.


	2. Thirsty

“Hey I don’t think you two are allowed to be in the swimming area without a swimming suit on.” Mikoshiba said to the two very awkwardly dressed teenagers loitering during the Samezuka swim practice.

“We are here to talk to some of the members of this team!” Nagisa exclaimed, “We have a real investigation going on, and nothing will get in our way! Not even you.” he crossed his arms. 

“Maybe we can wait until the practice is over.” Rei suggested, “I am sorry Mikoshiba we did not mean to disturb your practice.” he bowed. “Let’s go Nagisa.”

“I told you to call me Sherlock!” He snapped at his side-kick, “And I ain’t budgin’ for all we could know Mikoshiba was the one who stole Haru’s swimsuits!” Nagisa turned back to the swim captain. “Unless you have an alibi we have every reason to believe it was you.”

“Uh.” Mikoshiba frowned, “Last night I was, busy…” he looked about awkwardly, “with friends.”

“With who?” Nagisa smirked, “Look at you, you’re sweating like a pig, can’t handle the pressure of justice.” 

“Uh, just some girl you know.” Mikoshiba laughed and scratched the back of his head. 

“Was it Kou?” Rei asked as he scribbled things in Nagisa’s notebook. “We all know you have a thing for her.”

“Shhhhh don’t tell Rin!” Mikoshiba exclaimed, “if he found out I would be dead. He would eat me up like a fat man at a buffet!” 

“It’s too late!” Nagisa said as he walked over to where Rin and Nitori were drying off. “Hey Rin! Your team captain is doing the dirty with your little sister!”

Mikoshiba and Rei chased after him, Mikoshiba covered Nagisa’s mouth, “He means, Kou and I were doing the dirty...dishes!” He laughed nervously, “So many dirty dishes.”

Nagisa swatted his hand away, “Nah bro, they were totally up in each other’s grill,”

“CLEANING the grill.” Mikoshiba corrected him.

“Nagisa, why are you dressed up like that?” Rin asked ignoring their conversation, “Are you supposed to look like an idiot?” 

“No! I Watson and I are here to question you. There has been a burglary! And YOU were the one who did it!” Nagisa pointed at Rin, “Confess now, or face the consequences.”

“I didn’t steal anything, I don’t know what you are talking about.” Rin slung his towel on his shoulder. 

“We are lead to believe that you stole Haruka’s swimming suits in order to make him unable to compete in the next competition we have against your swimming club.” Rei pushed up his glasses. “Where were you last night? Lurking in Haru’s house before he got home from school?” 

“No he was with me,” Nitori interjected, “We were working out together and afterwards we went out to eat.” he blushed slightly, “Senpai always makes me pick up the bill, I have the reciept.” 

“Wow that’s a low move Rin.” Nagisa shook his head, “Always pick up the bill when you take your uke out, that’s Yaoi 101.” 

“Yaoi?” Rin looked puzzled, “Anyway, I don’t care about that competition. I am already better than Haru anyway, I am the best.”

“Rin Senpai is the best swimmer in the world!’ Nitori nodded in agreement, “Let’s go celebrate your awesomeness and get some grub!” 

“Yeah let’s go, whatever your name is.” Rin began to follow Nitori to the locker rooms, “Besides the only reason I would steal his swimming suits would be to see him skinny dip. That shit would be real nice.”

“Hell yeah son!” Nitori agreed once again. 

“Damn, that boy is so thirsty.” Nagisa commented, “Almost as thirsty as Makoto with Haru.”

“His thirst level is significantly higher than most boys and their senpai’s.” Rei noted that down in his notebook. “He isn’t even Kawaii.”

“Well you two are no closer to finding out who it was anyway, just buy Haru more suits.” Mikoshiba shrugged.

“What? Can’t you see we are trying to drag this out as long as possible to make sure Haru never wears a swimming suit again!” Nagisa sighed, “God, the nerve of you straight people.”


	3. 'Alterations'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is starting to sound like 50% Off

 

“Makoto have you ever thought at this who swimming suit thing was just a conspiracy to make sure I never wear a swimsuit again?” Haru asked as he began to dry his glorious naked body off after practice. Too bad Kou went home, or she would totally tumblr this.

 

Makoto wiped the the drool off of his mouth, “Uh, no Haru, of course not. Why would you even think that?” he swallowed nervously. Was Haru onto them?

 

“Oh I don’t know, just you and Kou were breathing pretty heavy over there during practice.” Haru shrugged. “I mean look at this,” he moved the towel that was obstructing Makoto’s view. “To look this good naked should be illegal.”

 

But he got no response because Makoto had already gotten such a huge nose bleed and had proceeded to pass out.   

 

Haru shrugged and began to put back on his clothes. He decided to walk home without Makoto, he wanted some alone time to grieve the loss of his babies. Swimming today wasn’t that bad, but what was Haru going to do about the swim meet tomorrow?

 

He opened his front door and paused, he heard rustling sounds and whispers coming from his room. The thief! They were striking again! He grabbed the closest weapon, which turned out to be a frying pan, and began to inch slowly towards his bedroom door.

 

“I think someone is here,” Haru heard someone whisper, “It’s probably Haru, we have to get out of here.”

 

He gulped, now he wished that he had walked home with Makoto, so they could take him instead. He mustered up all his bravery.

 

Haru burst through his bedroom door and began swinging the frying pan about in a wild frenzy. “GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!” he yelled.

 

“Haru stop it’s us!” one of the invaders called out, Haru paused to find Sensei and Kou cowering in the corner of his room.

 

Haru dropped his deadly frying pan, “What are you two doing here?” he asked, “And why were you hiding in my room?”

 

“You see,” Sensei began to explain herself, “Your swimming suits weren’t stolen, I was working on them, making some alterations to them.”

 

“What kind of alterations,” He narrowed his eyes, “You better not have hurt my babies!”

 

“All she did was add a little extra,’” Kou said keeping her hands up towards her face just in case he started to swing that thing around again, “Uh we better get going, Sensei.”

 

“That’s a great idea Kou, let’s get the hell out of here.” she nodded vigorously. “I hope you enjoy your swimming suits!”

 

Both girls ran past Haru and out of his small house in a flash. Haru sighed and picked up his frying pan and placed it on his bed. He opened his drawer and glanced at his swimming suits neatly folded. They looked exactly the same. He tried a pair on, they felt exactly the same.

 

“Those girls must be on something.” Haru sighed and sank down into his bed. “They just wanted to see me skinny dip for a while.” he snorted, “Who wouldn’t.”

  
  
  


Rin slammed his fists down on the desk, sending papers and pencils flying all over the place. “I can’t ever win!” he growled.

 

Nitori sat up in his bed, “Rin are you okay?” He asked.

 

“NO!” Rin slumped down into a chair, “No matter how hard I try, Haru is always better than me!”

 

“But, I thought, but remember you beat him at swimming. You swim faster than him Rin. So you won.” Nitori rambled on. “You’re the best!”

 

“No, this isn’t about swimming.” he sighed, “Didn’t you hear them? All of them want to see Haru naked, he’s gorgeous naked. No one wants to see me skinny dip! No one thinks I am gorgeous naked. Again, Haru will always get all the babes.”

 

“I am sure there are a few people who want to see you skinny dip.” Nitori mumbled quietly.

 

“There are?” Rin stood up now eager.

 

“Uhm I guess so, why not?” Nitori answered blushing.

 

“I have an idea for tomorrow’s swim meet.” Rin smiled rather evilly. “I will beat Haru, AT EVERYTHING.”


End file.
